Loose Ends
by Dark4ever
Summary: Basically everyone dies... Anyways, what would happen if the the group died from Mukotsu's poision? What if the Band of Seven ruled? BankotsuxOC, Songfic based on My Immortal by Evanescene.
1. When Friends Die

When friends Die

Song: "My Immortal" Evanescence. Continues into the second part.

Klepto: This one really needs no intro. Straight forward, this is a story about if Inuyasha hadn't gotten there in time to save the group from Mukotsu's poisons. This also has my character. If you want a story with her in it, then read my other IY story, Seven Times the Hurting, which follows the story line up until Jakotsu fighting Inuyasha, then it kinda follows my own agenda. That ones also got a lot of angst and romance in it, but this one is more action-y. This will be a two part story, the second part being what happens after they all die. Starts with Shippo telling Inuyasha they aren't breathing. On with the story!

--

"They aren't breathing!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha kneeled down and picked Kagome up. Her breathe had stopped, and her skin was becoming colder, and the color in her cheeks disappearing, "I didn't get here in enough time!" Inuyasha yelled, clutching the girl close, "there's no way I can save them!"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo pulled on Inuyasha's pants, "We need to get out of here, or we will die as well! Kagome wouldn't want that!"

Inuyasha looked down at the girls face, and softly said, "I guess not. Kirara, get Sango and Miroku out of here. Go to the nearest clearing. I'll be right behind with Kagome."

Shippo helped Kirara get the monk and the priestess up on the demon cats back, and hopped up himself. He took off, and watched as Inuyasha shrunk, then suddenly sprung up from the burning building. Shippo allowed Inuyasha to go ahead, and looked below. He saw the priest that had let them into the temple, with markings like the other members of the Band of Seven. He glared at the man, clearing watching them make an escape. The man smirked back at them, and started following the Saimyosho. Shippo stared back up at Inuyasha, who was descending from the sky, Kirara shortly after.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave

They landed, and Shippo pulled Sango and Miroku off of Kirara. Shippo looked over at Inuyasha, and saw that he was sitting on the ground, holding Kagome, his back to Inuyasha. Shippo stared to cry, sobbing over the two humans before him. They were gone, and they weren't coming back.

"Well well well, isn't this touching? A half-breed crying over a dead human."

Inuyasha looked up at who was talking to him. A female wolf demon stood over him, her black hair pulled back. She looked like Koga, but her armor shirt was cropped to her slim waist, and was red and black. She also had a pair of priestess pants on, and fur arm bands. The blue eyed demon stood over the dog demon, arms crossed.

Inuyasha glared up at her, "What do you want?" he said, his voice wet with tears.

The girl smirked, "Just thought that I would bother you, since I was supposed to see if they really would die. Guess they did. Now what will you do, Inuyasha?" with that, the demon was gone.

Shippo, who had been rolling around on the ground, stopped, "Inuyasha," he sobbed, "We should bury them. We can't just leave them here!"

Inuyasha nodded, his face solemn. He set Kagome down, and started to dig. He dug three super deep graves, and shoved the bodies in. Shippo stared at him, as he kicked the dirt back in, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" the small demon asked.

"Getting out of here," Inuyasha replied, "I'm going to go find every single one of the band of seven, and kill all of those ass holes for what they did to Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Come if you wish, but I don't want you getting in the way, Shippo. Kirara, same for you."

Kirara laid down on the grave that was Sango's and turned back into her small cat form. She was going to stay with the girl who had raised her. Inuyasha nodded, and turned to the still sobbing Shippo, "What about you, Shippo? What are you doing to do?"

I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone 

"I'm going home," he said, "My village has been rebuilt, and I know that they will need me. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I really need to do this!"

Inuyasha shook his head, "its okay. I'll take them all out, and then defeat Naraku. Then I'll burn the freaking thing. That way, no one will ever get it.

Shippo hopped up onto Inuyasha's arm, and hugged him, "I'll miss you, Inuyasha!" he sobbed.

"I'll miss you to, Shippo. Be good," he patted the small demons back, and then set him down, and started to hop away.

Shippo turned, and was about to take off into the forest, but was stopped, when he saw someone he was hoping to never see again. He took a few steps backwards, as the demon stomped into the clearing, and fell to his knees, "Kagome," he breathed, his face reading incredulous disbelief.

"H-hi, K-Kouga," Shippo said, backing up.

"She's gone," Kouga said, staring at the grave, "How can she be gone? I never got to say good-bye to her!" he slammed his hand onto the ground, tears spilling from his eyes, "How could the mutt let this happen?"

Clearly the two demons were so distracted, that they didn't see the demon and the human enter the clearing. In an instant, Shippo was sliced into two. Kouga only had enough time to look up, before his head lolled off. The girl who stood behind the elder demon smirked, "Well, isn't that nice. My dear brother died over his beloved's grace. How cute," she mocked, then starting to laugh.

The human next to her rested his halberd on his shoulder, "Why'd you get the bigger one? I wanted that one."

The demon smirked, "I wanted the privilege of doing my brother in. He doesn't deserve life," she turned to face the bushes, where Kouga's companions were approaching, "Neither do THEY!" On the last word, she swung her already bloody scythe to the wolves, killing them all in one fell swoop.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase 

The girl turned to the other side of the clearing, where Inuyasha had re-entered. He stared at the blood and the bodies strewn across the clearing, and stared at the perpetrators, "I don't like Kouga anymore then you do, but how could you do that? You just killed over 15 demons, and you seem to have no care in the world! Who are you two?"

The girl rested the black handle of the large scythe on her shoulder, and smirked, "Surprised you didn't ask me that before. I am Suzla of the wolf demon tribe. This," she kicked her brother's lifeless body, "is my brother, Kouga." She smirked up at the half-demon, "Of which I think you know of him, if I'm not mistaken."

Inuyasha stared at the corpse, the face frozen with fear and surprise, "You… you monster! How could you do that to your own flesh and blood?!"

Suzla growled, "He tormented me for my whole life! He deserves to die. He was always the better child. Tell him that, when you meet him in the grave, will you?" she dropped the scythe on the ground, and drew two broad swords, getting ready to strike. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga, but the human next to the demon stepped between them, "Suzla, you told me we would do this together."

The demoness relaxed slightly, "Sorry, Bankotsu," she said.

Inuyasha relaxed as well, "Bankotsu? I guess that means that you are the leader of the Band of Seven, which means I'll kill you! Wind Scar!" Large yellow stripes of yellow came bursting out of the sword.

The girl stepped forward, and with a flick of her wrist, deflected the blast, "That won't work on me, half-breed," she hissed.

Inuyasha stared. The Wind Scar had evaporated! How could that had happened?

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears 

The girl smirked up at Inuyasha, "Half-breed, this is the end of the road. You will be the last one to die in this clearing, and will help my friend Bankotsu here with his Banryu's promise. This will be your last day, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the two, his mouth slightly open. Was this to be his last day on the earth?

And I held your hand through all of these years

--

Klepto: The song continues in the second part. I know it's short, and bit out of character at parts, but this is what I thought should have happened. Poor Bankotsu… also, Bankotsu got the Banryu back before this all, as you can tell, since he has it. Yeah, I know Inuyasha never met Suikotsu, but oh, well.

Afterthoughts: Kinda short… oh, well.


	2. No One Will Save You Now!

"No One Will Save You Now!"

Song: Continuation of "My Immortal" By Evanescence

Klepto: The finale! So, I don't want to bore you with the humor I think is funny and interesting, even though we all know that the humor is stupid.

Bankotsu: I think you're funny.

Klepto: I pay you, you moron!

Bankotsu: … in candy.

Klepto: Exactly!

Bankotsu: Should I post the disclaimer?

Klepto: Please.

Bankotsu: Klepto is sorry for not posting the disclaimer. She doesn't own Inuyasha, but she does own the story and Suzla.  
Klepto: Thank you. And you may do the honors.

Bankotsu: On with the story!

--

While Inuyasha stared at Bankotsu, he didn't notice the demoness disappear. She reappeared behind him, and brought her blade down on his left shoulder. He gasped, and flipped around, swinging his own blade. He caught her in the stomach, as she flew across the clearing. Her bare skin was ripped in a cut about a foot long, gushing blood. She held her hand to her side as she stood, "Crap," she cursed, staggering to her feet. She glared at the half-breed, then smirked, "That gash isn't gonna heal quickly, even if you do survive," she winced, "neither will this, I'm afraid."

Bankotsu looked at his partner, "Are you alright to fight, Suze?" he asked.

Suzla nodded, and right before there eyes, the gash started to vanish. The cut disappeared slightly, but still remained there, bleeding slightly. She saw the look on Inuyasha's face, and said, "That's what happens when demons become powerful. We learn enchantments."

But you still have all of me  
you used to captivate me

Bankotsu smirked, "Seems like it's my turn," he swung his blade towards Inuyasha, who pulled his Tetsusaiga up, and blocked the attack. Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha's sword wrist, and clenched his hand. Inuyasha screamed in agony, and released the sword. Bankotsu elbowed his face, hard, and kicked his gut. Inuyasha's sword returned to its regular form. Bankotsu punched Inuyasha in the face, and the half-demon flew against a nearby tree, gasping in pain. Bankotsu laughed, and spun his sword in his hand, ready to strike. He stopped suddenly, though, when a hand grabbed his. He turned to face Suzla, who said, "_Together_, remember?"

Bankotsu nodded, "Sorry, got caught up in the moment," he put his hand down, and allowed her to put her hand on top of it. Together, they raised the sword, and brought it down on the half-demon.

Inuyasha was no more.

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind 

Suzla surveyed the scene. Bloody, dead bodies were scattered around the clearing. Suzla smirked, and walked over to her brother's limp, decapitated body. She dug her scythe into his ankles, and the shards flew out of them. She caught them in her hand, and put them in her pocket. She turned back to Inuyasha's dead form, and said, "Well, Jakotsu isn't gonna be happy," she said, sighing.

"I'm fine!" Jakotsu said coming out of the woods. He walked up to the red-clad body, and sliced the ears off, "Though we must give these adorable things a proper burial!" he wandered off, without another word.

Suzla and Bankotsu looked at each other, and started to laugh, "That's all he ever cared about! Those stupid ears!" Suzla doubled over, holding her stomach, "he's such a simpleton!"

Bankotsu wiped a tear from his eye, "He is! You've known him long enough to know that all he likes are something on a guy!"

Suzla rested her scythe on her shoulder, "We'd better go back and meet with Naraku. If we give him Koga's shards, and I give him mine, then he should leave the remainder of the Band of Seven alone. Also, you'll have to give him all the extra ones that you have. I'm sorry, but he _will_ hunt us down," she rested her hand on her shoulder, and looked at him sadly, "it's the only way to stay living."

Bankotsu sighed, and stuck two of his fingers in his neck, and pulled out two shards. He winced, but when Suzla put her hand on his neck, he relaxed. The wound disappeared instantly.

Bankotsu jerked back, and felt his neck, "I'll never get used to that," he said.

Suzla plopped down on the ground, and yanked her 'boots' off. She was about ready to stab them out with her scythe, when Bankotsu grabbed the blade, "You don't have to do that!" He insisted, staring down at her.

Suzla ripped the blade from his grasp, "It's the only way to keep you alive, Bankotsu, so I'm willing to give up super-speed to allow you to live. I can still be a healer for the Band of Seven!"

Bankotsu sighed, "Fine then, but you know you can't heal it."

In answer to what he had said, Suzla stabbed her ankles with the scythe, and her own shards flew out of her ankles.

Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams

With four shards in hand, the two approached Mr. Hakurei. At the bottom to meet them stood Kanna and Kohaku. Kanna walked up, and put her small hand out. Suzla stared down at her, "Remember out deal. Will Naraku hold up his end of the deal?"

Kanna held her mirror up. In it, one of Naraku's clones looked back at the wolf demon, "Well done," he said, "give Kanna the four shards, and you can be on your way. You are free from my control. You have my promise that I will never chase you down, for as long as you are alive. Take heed to this warning, however; I will not turn a blind eye if you attempt to attack any of my workers. That is all," with that, Naraku disappeared.

Suzla smiled, and dropped the four shards into Kanna's hand. She bowed to the two ningens, and said, "It's been great working with you two. My regards to Kagura," she turned, and walked past Bankotsu. He turned to follow her.

When the two hit a clearing, Suzla turned around, screamed, and hugged Bankotsu. He stopped, taken aback, and said, "Well, that's sudden."

"I'M FREE!" she screeched. "I'M FRICKING FREE! IT'S A MIRACLE!" she laughed, letting go of the human, and leaping around in circles. She did a back flip, and sat down hard on her butt, still laughing. She flopped back, and sighed, "Ah, it's great to be alive."

Bankotsu stood over her, "You okay? You seem to have gone off the deep end!"

Suzla laughed, and sat up, smacking Bankotsu on the chin with her hard head. He sat down, clutching his chin, "God, watch what you're doing! You hit me!"

Suzla flipped around, and tackled him, laughing, "I'm just in suck a fricking good mood that I don't give a damn what happens!" she sighed, going limp on top of the human.

Bankotsu blushed slightly, "Get off me, will you?" he rolled over, so he was on top, and sat back on his feet, "you act like a little child."

Suzla sat up, and poked her lip out, "Little children don't do this," and she leaned up and kissed him.

Bankotsu looked at her, surprised. They had been close for two years before his un-timely death, but she had never once come onto him before. She pulled back, and laid back down on the ground, sighing, "That was fun."

Bankotsu touched his lips, and muttered, "Sure was."

"I meant the hyperness."

"Oh. I mean so did I!"

"Of coarse you did."

Your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me

The two companions finally left the clearing, to go find the remainders of the Band of Seven. They met the group sitting outside a village they had just turned upside down. Renkotsu stared at the two's hands, intertwined, and grumbled something. Suzla released Bankotsu, and walked right up to Renkotsu, "Renkotsu, give me Kagome's shards. I need them to keep up with you guys."

Renkotsu blinked, and threw the small bottle at the she-wolf, "Here," he hissed.

Suzla crushed the bottle with her fist, and took out two shards. She handed the third one to Bankotsu, "Put this in your Banryu. It will make it more powerful."

Bankotsu looked at the shard, "Alright. Thanks, Suzla!"

Suzla smiled, and sat down to re-place the shards into her ankles, "When we disappear from this world, these shards will go to destroying all demons and humans. That is what Naraku's intent is, I'm sure of it."

Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu, "Tell me, Jakotsu, did you bury Inuyasha's ears?"

Jakotsu smiled, and put his thumb up, grinned, and winked, "Yep! Inuyasha's ears will rest in peace!"

Bankotsu and Suzla sweat dropped, and stared at him, "Just his ears?"

"Yep! The rest of him was sexy and all, but his ears were the hottest part of the package!" Jakotsu replied.

Bankotsu smacked his forehead, "Of coarse you would think of that."

The group all threw their heads back and laughed out loud. They were finally alive, and while they were, they were going to live it up. They didn't care if they died; they were sure that they would die, but they were going to make sure that they weren't beheaded this time. They were going to defeat the world, and then rest on their bed of gold for the remainder of there human life span. Having used the shards for so long, Suzla's life was reduced to that of humans.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real

The Band of Seven lived for another 20 years at the oldest. 10 years after Inuyasha's death, the group ambushed Shessomaru's group, and killed them all. Shortly after, Suikotsu was killed in a raid. A year after that, Ginkotsu broke beyond repair. The Band of Seven was reduced to four.

It's been 12 years since they were last alive…

"Hey, Renkotsu! There's a group of guys in this house! Wanna take care of them?" Bankotsu yelled.

Renkotsu walked over to the house, and spit his flames out. The house went up in flames, the villagers trapped inside.

"Hey, Bankotsu! They have a horse demon over here! That would be 1,000 demons!" Suzla yelled from behind the house.

Bankotsu ran around the back of the house, where Suzla was sitting on the back of a beautiful black stallion. Bankotsu stared at it, "Um… that's a regular horse, Suze. I thought you were smart."

Suzla hadn't aged much. Her body had become leaner with the more exercise that she had been getting recently. Her face had grown up, looking so young faced as a demon. Her black hair was chopped to shoulder length, and pulled into a three inch ponytail with a large black feather that had a white mark that looked like a moon on the center of it. Since it was summer, she was wearing a bandage tube top with steel upper-arm bands and gloves that were made of black fishing net. She still had her brown priestess pants on, but she had them tied up to her upper thighs. She smirked, "Yeah, but I just wanted to get you over here. This horse is really fast, so this is my new horse, Moonlight. Go back to fighting, but you had better find that 1,000 demon. It's been 12 years, you slow poke, and you've only killed 8 demons. You're too human focused."

Bankotsu sighed. He had grown the most out of the four remaining. His face was older, and he had grown almost six inches. He was much stronger, and had taken the jewel shard out of his halberd and stuck it in his left wrist for when he was fighting hand-to-hand, which was often. He turned, and walked back to the fight, leaving Suzla to follow on her horse.

What they found made them both stop.

There's just too much that time cannot erase  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

Renkotsu and Jakotsu's lifeless bodies sat in the middle of the village. They looked up to see Naraku, arm out stretched, over the two humans. He saw Bankotsu and Suzla, who slid off her new horse, enter the village, and said, "You owed me two shards, so I'll take their's."

Suzla took the gloves off her wrists, and poked out the two shards in her wrists. She chucked them across the clearing, her blood still on them, "You didn't need to kill them. You could have just asked. You know I would have given them to you. You know that," she hissed, anger written over her face.

"Why did you do that?" Bankotsu hissed, "He got his shards!"

"He would demand them anyways. You know how he works," she hissed back. She turned to Naraku, "You will get our three shards when we meet our demises. Now leave, Naraku. We need to find a place to stay."

The demon before them smirked, and vanished.

Bankotsu walked up to the two dead humans before them, and sighed, "How sad," he muttered, looking at them, "rest in peace," he said, bowing to the two.

Suzla walked up behind him, and patted his shoulder, "Bankotsu, we have enough. I think we should retire. Find a demon for you to slay, and then raid one last village. I think our time has come. After all, you are 29."

Bankotsu nodded. "Let's find that demon."

But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

They did find a crow demon to kill. However, during their last raid, the villagers brought out the guns, and shot Suzla right through the heart. Bankotsu took her shards and put it in his Banryu and killed the man who killed his beloved. When Naraku showed up to get her shards, Bankotsu willingly relinquish his shards as well. He then held out his left wrist, and told Naraku to take his last shard; he had no reason to live.

Naraku had the whole Shikon Jewel.

Naraku went on to become a full demon, and took over Feudal Japan. However, many of the demons that he had slain there ancestors gained up against him, and took him down. They took the jewel and seeing what the jewel could do, took the jewel to a priestess, had her purify it, and then burned it. After that, the Jewel disappeared forever, never to be seen again.

With that, the Band of Seven and Naraku were no more. There legacy still lives on, but their deaths weren't in vain, each one for a reason (minus Renkotsu and Jakotsu). Love was lost, love was found, and almost everyone died. This may be sad, but it's a fact of life.

Nothing remains the same.

You still have all of me

--

Klepto: Thank you for reading! I hadn't intended to kill them, but I had to much of the song left. Well, that's it!

Afterthoughts: That was really sad…


End file.
